


…But Sometimes You Get What You Need

by UndeadRobins



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins
Summary: Jason didn't think he'd been breaking any of Blüdhaven's laws – at least none that he was aware of – so why had this cop asked for his ID?Inspired by a Text From Last Night: "I may or may not have hooked up with the cop who arrested me."
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 13
Kudos: 270





	…But Sometimes You Get What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> As someone who hasn't written anything for months, the last thing I expected on New Year's Day was to get inspired enough to commit 1700 words of Jay/Dick porn. I have no regrets.

“I’m going to need to see some identification.”

Jason jerked his head up at the sound of the voice. He wasn’t in his Red Hood gear, and – at least as far he was aware – he hadn’t actually been breaking any laws, unless they had some weird rule about waiting for a bus in the rain in Blüdhaven. 

He was standing just inside the alleyway, trying to protect himself from the worst of the rain, while still being able to look out for the bus. Okay, so he was actually waiting for his target to arrive on the bus so he could follow the man back to his apartment, but he didn’t think anyone else would know that. 

He reached into his pocket to pull out his driver’s licence as the officer approached him. In the low light, and with his hat pulled down low over his eyes, Jason couldn’t get a good look at the other man’s face, but his uniform looked legit, so he wasn’t ready to start in with the violence quite yet. Better safe than sorry.

“According to this ID, you’re supposed to be dead.”

Jason’s head jerked up, and he finally got a look at the smiling face in front of him.

“Very funny, dick.” He snatched the ID back and hoped the other man would realize that he wasn’t calling him by name. “You know I could have beaten you to a pulp before I even realized it was you, right?”

Dick laughed, his blue eyes dancing with the knowledge that he’d finally got one over on Jason. He took off his uniform hat, letting the too-long strands fall in his face. “You wouldn’t have hurt a cop, would you, Little Wing?”

“If I’d have known it was you, sure.”

Dick just grinned even wider. It seemed to be impossible to piss him off, no matter how hard Jason tried.

“I could just handcuff you and take you in anyway,” he suggested, swinging the cuffs from his finger.

Jason watched, trapped in an impossible moment that he couldn’t seem to break out of. The way the metal caught slightly on Dick’s finger with every swing; the sound of Dick humming softly; the way Dick pushed his now-soaked hair off his face with his other hand. Jason couldn’t help but suck in a breath.

“Oh.” Dick bit his lip. 

There had always been something between the two of them, at least since Jason came back from the dead. They weren’t quite brothers, not like Dick and Tim were, but they were closer than friends. Jason had thought he’d seen something a few times before, but one or the other of them had broken the spell, leaving him to wonder if he was simply projecting.

Apparently he wasn’t.

Dick moved towards him, the cuffs still in his hand. He reached out for Jason’s wrist, slower than he would usually do, giving Jason every opportunity to step out of the way. They’d just play this off like a mis-step, smile at each other, and ignore it.

The way Dick was looking at him, Jason was pretty sure that wasn’t what either of them wanted. 

Jason watched Dick’s hands ( _those fingers_ ) grip his wrist, tight enough that there was no mistaking the purpose, even though they both knew Jason could twist away without any effort. Dick’s thumb slid against the soft skin on the inside of Jason’s wrist, and Jason couldn’t help but imagine how that hand would feel stroking other parts of his body. He’d spent years trying not to think of the impossible, and somehow now it felt inevitable instead.

Dick slipped the cuff on, the clicking of the latch slow and impossibly loud. The metal felt like ice against Jason’s wrist, but his skin still burned where Dick was touching him. 

Holding onto the other cuff, Dick tugged, leading them both deeper into the alley. The high walls blocked out both the rain and the light, leaving them in the shadows they were both so used to. Jason still hadn’t lifted his head – he couldn’t take his eyes off the place where they were connected. He just allowed Dick to lead him.

“Jay?” Dick must have been concerned by his unusual silence. He stood close enough that Jason could see the furrow in his brow – the one he only ever got when he was questioning his own actions. Their bodies weren’t quite touching, but it wouldn’t take Jason more than a twitch to rectify that. “You okay with this? I mean, I can stop…”

“Don’t you fucking dare.”

Dick laughed again, the concern wiped from his face. He placed his hand on Jason’s shoulder and turned him around, pressing Jason’s face against the brick wall. “You shouldn’t swear at cops.”

“Or what? You’ll punish me?” The sarcastic response left Jason’s mouth before he could even think about what he was saying. Apparently even when he was getting what he wanted, he couldn’t shut the hell up.

“I may have to.” 

Dick reached down and grabbed Jason’s un-cuffed wrist. He pulled both wrists together, slipping the other cuff on and pressing his body tight against Jason’s back. Jason felt a pull on his shoulders and his cuffed wrists digging into his back, but did nothing to move away. He could feel the cold, wet brick against his cheek, seeping through his jeans, the metal on his wrists that was starting to warm up, and the delicious anticipatory heat from Dick’s body behind him. 

Dick leaned forward, his lips next to Jason’s ear. From his awkward angle, Jason could just see the edges of Dick’s face, his dark hair falling over his eyes. The extra weight from Dick pressed against him caused a sharp burst of pain from his wrists and shoulders. Jason gave a small gasp, but Dick’s only response was to press even tighter. 

“You’re under arrest, Little Wing.” His voice was low, barely above a whisper, and contained a hint of the growl Dick used when he wore the cowl. This time Jason didn’t gasp. He moaned.

“Got a thing for the Bat, have we?”

“I’m pretty sure I’m not the only one here with daddy issues,” he spat back, refusing to feel ashamed of his reaction. 

Before responding, Dick slid one arm around to Jason’s front, brushing down the front of his jeans with the palm of his hand. He kept the other hand on the wall next to Jason’s head, bracing his weight. “So is it the suit or…” He let the rest of the sentence trail off.

“It’s you, you fucker,” Jason hissed as Dick continued to rub against Jason’s denim-clad erection. “It’s you in the fucking suit.”

“That’s good to hear.” Dick gave a squeeze before his fingers searched for the button and zip. Even with one hand, it only took him a couple of seconds to open the jeans. He slid his hand inside.

“Argh, cold hand. You could have warmed it up first.”

Dick didn’t respond, at least not in words. Instead, he ran his fingers up and down Jason’s erection, letting his thumb gently brush over the head. The cold of Dick’s fingers was almost painful, but in the best possible way. He felt his breath hitch with every stroke, wanting to beg Dick to grip tighter, move faster, do more. But he wasn’t going to beg.

“You sure about that?”

“Didn’t realize…I said that….out loud,” Jason gasped as Dick tightened his grip for a moment, giving two quick pumps of his hand, before returning to the gentler touch.

“Fucker.”

“Language, Jay.”

He wasn’t going to beg. Not even for the possibility of feeling that moment of perfection again. He bit his lip, hard enough to taste blood.

“All you have to do is ask.” Dick’s voice was low again, growling in his ear. 

Dick’s hand had warmed up now, feeling like fire against his skin. Jason closed his eyes, thinking of drug dealers, board meetings, Wayne galas; anything to distract him. But every chain of thought only led back to Dick. Everything always led back to Dick.

“Please.”

He hated the pathetic sound of his own voice, the way he gave in so easily. 

“That’s all I wanted to hear.”

This time there was no playful teasing, no gentle brushing. Dick’s hand was red-hot, grip tight enough to make Jason groan out loud. He moved in a perfect rhythm, as smooth and effortless as everything he did.

And all the time, he whispered in Jason’s ear. “You’re so damn good, Jay. So fucking hot. I’ve wanted to do this for so long. You feel so good. Oh god, yes. Come for me, Jay.”

For once in his life, Jason followed Dick’s order, spilling over Dick’s hand and his own jeans. He could hear Dick breathing heavily. The arm that had been bracing him against the wall now was now bent, with almost all of his body weight on Jason, as boneless as if he’d been the one to orgasm.

“You know, if anyone catches us like this, you’re going to have some explaining to do, Officer Grayson.”

“Shit.”

Dick pushed himself away, and Jason cursed his big mouth again as he lost the feel of Dick against his back. He shouldn’t have said anything – Dick probably started regretting the whole thing the moment Jason spoke. 

Dick spun him round, bringing one hand (hopefully not the one he’d just come all over, Jason thought to himself) up to lift Jason’s chin. He looked directly in his eyes, his blue eyes as honest and earnest as they always were. 

“Not a mistake, Little Wing. I promise you. But I really need to get back to work.”

The kiss was brief, but filled with all the things neither of them wanted to voice out loud. At least not yet. 

Dick was the one who pulled away first, and was already out of the alley before Jason realized that he’d just been left there, half-hanging out of his pants, jeans covered in his own come, hands cuffed behind him.

“Hey, Dick-face, you going to help me out here?” he shouted, but he already knew he may as well be shouting into the ether. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a thin piece of wire. He had at least three other lock-picking tools on him, but that was the easiest to reach.

As he slid the wire into the lock, he shook his head and smiled. He was totally keeping the handcuffs, and next time it wouldn’t be him wearing them.


End file.
